


A DIFFERENT Side To My Idol

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belching, Cussing, M/M, Nervousness, Not really thou, Omorashi, desperate!Jungkook, gaseous!Jiyong, kinda hinted at Jungkook/Jiyong, two hot boys being desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: Whilst on the way to the Music Bank awards, both Bangtan and Big Bang have a problem. They both have a member in a desperate situation who doesn't like to admit when they feel "out of their comfort zone" Jungkook forgot to use the restroom before he left so he's really gotta pee and Jiyong is really stubborn and won't let a small burp out in the car. Both hold and wait until breaking point before heading towards the same men's restroom.......what Kookie saw and heard, he can never un-see or un-hear.And he's MORE than happy about that.





	A DIFFERENT Side To My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not dead! I've been suffering from terrible writers block as of late and recently began re-reading stories that I hadn't finished and low and behold, I finished this story. Wow, I wanted to get this story done ages ago but it is what it is. So yeah, a desperate to piss Jungkook and a desperate to belch G-Dragon. Not gonna say I wouldn't like my odds if I were to appear at this scene somehow...
> 
> Any-who's...um, I hope you enjoy this...?  
> Well, I hope you guys at least get a laugh out of it at least...xD

      "Annnnnd...that makes all but me asleep." Jiyong thought to himself as Daesung's eyes finally closed and his all-too excited breaths slowed down into ones that surely meant sleep. His eyes slowly shifted back to the window and watched the scenery fly by him like he was stuck in time and everything was continuing on without him. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before he felt Yongbae move in his sleep. He looked over for a second to see that his best friend had only shifted his position by a few inches and continued sleeping. Jiyong let out another sigh as he wished that he could sleep like the others. However, the thought about going to the Music Bank awards was keeping him awake.

      "Are we going to win? Is Loser and Bae Bae enough? Do we need more to keep that top spot?" All these thoughts swam through his young mind. He tried to close his eyes against the window but the thought of messing up on stage came rushing back and in an instant, his eyes shot back open. He let out another sigh as he watched the scenery once more....hoping that the rush of blurred movement...would finally put his mind at ease...

However, in the Bangtan Sonyeondan car...it was less than peaceful...

      "Yah, Namjoon-hyung...Taehyung, tell him to get up!" Jimin groaned as Namjoon's snoring resonated throughout the car. "You snore too hyung so you should be used to it." Taehyung said back and Jimin scoffed in response. "Yah, both of you shut up already. I'm trying to sleep." Yoongi said with a yawn as his body shifted with it, making sleeping Jeon Jungkook shift in his sleep. "How can he sleep through that?" Hoseok asked and Yoongi shrugged. "He used to share a room with Namjoon and Jimin so he's used to it." Jin said from the very front seat. Jimin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair.

      "Relax Jiminie..." He said and Jimin nodded before laying his head on his hyung's shoulder. His eyes started to droop, as any soft touch from Hoseok was enough to make him want to fall asleep, as he yawned loudly. "Get some more rest Jiminie. We still have hours to go." Hoseok said softly and Jimin nodded, basically half-asleep already, before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. As soon as he did, soft adorable snores came from his sleeping form. Taehyung chuckled to himself as he laid against Namjoon's shoulder. The snoring was amplified but he didn't care. After all, he slept with their leader, so this was nothing knew to our 4D alien baby.

      Jin looked at everyone's sleeping form before he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. Slipping on his earbuds and turning on some quiet melodic music, he too, fell asleep. Their manager let out a sigh as he continued down the road, towards the award show.

**(Later...)**

      The car had come to a stop at a red light, starling the maknae awake. He looked around to see that they were not too much further away from the building where the show was going to be held. He adjusted himself in the seat, sitting up, before the seat belt pressed hard into his bladder. Hissing, he lifted it away from his bladder for a few minutes as he sat up straighter. Doing this, made it gently lay on his lower pelvic area, allowing him to sigh in relief. He wasn't desperate yet, for sure, but having the seat belt push into his bladder, only amplified his need to pee. Damn, he should've gone before they left...

      Well, too late now...

**(Meanwhile...)**

      Jiyong calmly looked over at his members sleeping forms before he finally looked forward at the seat in front of him. Their manager was still calmly driving and Jiyong sighed at this. He sat up straighter in his seat and once again, glanced out the window. However, unlike Jungkook's need to pee, Jiyong had a different problem stirring with him. He, desperately, needed to let out some air. In other words, tough badass G-Dragon...needed to burp. Badly.

      He swallowed down the sudden feeling of the air trying to escape for, possibly, the fourth time since they started driving and lost himself whilst looking out at the scenery yet again. He wasn't going to let himself burp in front of everyone. Sure, the members have had their fair share of doing so but Jiyong had way to much pride to just simply let go. He shook his head in response to his own thoughts before swallowing yet again. The pressure on his stomach was starting to ache but it was nothing that he hadn't dealt with before, so this...was (sadly) nothing knew to him.

A long sigh escaped from both Jungkook's and Jiyong's mouths as the trip continued. They were both almost to their destination however, the battle they were currently fighting with their bodies...was something else entirely.

**(At the awards ceremony parking lot...)**

      "Yah, ireona." Bangtan's manager gently said to the boys and it was Jin who opened his eyes first, his headphones fallen out during a turn somewhere earlier. Jin sat up before gently shaking Yoongi next to him. Yoongi pushed his hand away before opening one of his eyes. He looked out the window and allowed himself to sit up. "Ugh...my fuckin' neck hurts..." He cursed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jin smacked him on the arm, causing Yoongi to groan. "Dammit, don't hit me hyung." Yoongi said and Jin sighed as he heard Jimin sitting up. Hoseok woke up shortly after him, cuddling Jimin anyway. Jimin smiled and leaned into his hyung's embrace before reaching over and shaking Taehyung gently. Taehyung awoke with a startle before he noticed they were in the parking lot. He gently shoke Namjoon and Namjoon opened one eye before he noticed where they were. "Is everyone awake now?" Their manager asked. "Nee~" Everyone chorused sleepily before their manager nodded. "Alright then, we'll park and then walk into the building. Stay close to each other and DON'T. WANDER. OFF." He said and the members nodded as he turned into the reserved spot for the Bangtan van. Once parked, the doors opened and the boys could hear the screams of fangirls all over. Putting on their best smiles, they got out of their car and began to walk into the building, their "swollen" faces hidden by masks, hats, etc.

**(Meanwhile...)**

      "Jiyong-ah..." Their manager said and Jiyong looked up from his trance, swallowing hard for the eighth time since the trip began. "Nee?" He asked. "Can you wake up the others back there please? We're here." He said and Jiyong nodded in reponse before reaching over and gently shaking Youngbae. Youngbae opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. "Mmmn...are we here?" He asked and Jiyong nodded. "Yeah, we're here." He said and Youngbae nodded once as his eyes adjusted to the light. Then, Jiyong reached over a little farther and gently shook Daesung, who almost jumped at the sudden movement of his body. "Hyung-ah...are we here?" He asked, a little too excitedly for just woken up. "Nee." Jiyong replied and Daesung's face lit up into a smile before Daesung unbuckled his seatbelt and reached behind him, gently shaking their maknae. Seungri awoke slowly with a confused look on his face. "Hmmm? Nee, hyung?" Seungri asked and Daesung smiled before he said, "We're here maknae-ah. Ireona!" and Seungri let out a sigh before sitting up. "Mmm, okay." He said and by that time, Jiyong had reached forward and woke up Seunghyun from his sleep. Seunghyun didn't say a word, only opened his eyes, saw where they were, and sat up.

      "Is everyone awake now?" Their manager asked and everyone quickly responded with, "Nee~" Their manager then turned into their parking spot and turned off the car. And with that, the four still sleepy members and Jiyong got out of the car. Instantly, fangirl screams could be heard, making the boys smile. Giving waves, the boys walked into the building, glancing at other groups who were also walking in at the time. Well, all except Jiyong. He was more focused on discreetly holding his stomach. The pain was much worse now and he gave a gentle smile to anyone who questioned him. However, the only person who knew what was going on, was Seunghyun. Letting out a sigh, they entered the door to the building and all five members walked slowly to their waiting room.

**(In the waiting room...)**

      "Hyung, are you okay?" Daesung asked, finally noticing the arm Jiyong had around his stomach and the distorted look on his face. Jiyong looked up and Daesung got a "no" in response. In hearing that, Seunghyun immediately stepped in and placed his arm around Jiyong's shoulders. "Dae, don't worry about it. I'm sure Top-hyung's got it." Seungri said and Youngbae nodded. Seunghyun looked down at Jiyong to see that one of his hands was in a tight fist beside his side and the other lazily around his waist. "Hyung....you look awful..." Daesung said sympatheically. "Th-thanks Dae..." Jiyong said sarcastically before Youngbae sighed. "It's stuck isn't it?" He asked, knowing his best friend too well, unfortunately for Jiyong. Jiyong nodded, giving up in holding it back since everyone knew now, as he opened his mouth to try to let it out on its own but nothing happened. He sighed in defeat before Seunghyun gently placed his hand from around his shoulders to the flat on Jiyong's back.

      "C'mon. I'll help you." He said and Jiyong nodded once, knowing full well that Seunghyun knew what he was doing. "Daesung." Seunghyun called and Daesung looked up. "Nee, hyung?" He asked and Seunghyun let out a sigh. "What time does the show start?" He asked and Daesung shrugged before pulling out his phone. "Youngbae-ah, do you know?" Seunghyun asked and Youngbae also shook his head. "Sorry hyung, no idea." He said and Seunghyun let out a sigh before the stylist and makeup noona's came into the room. "Jiyong-ah." Seunghyun whispered and Jiyong looked up at him, pain clearly evident on his face. "You get your hair and makeup done first and I'll take you to the bathroom's and we can get that out together." He said as he gently poked Jiyong's bloated stomach, causing Jiyong to wince in pain. "Okay hyung." He said just as one of their noona's called his name. With a fake smile, Jiyong walked over to the chair and sat down, letting out a silent, odorless fart due to the sudden pressure from sitting down. His cheeks went red before he allowed himself to relax, a few more just like that coming out gently. His face finally relaxed some, without the others noticing. After all, it was Jiyong's little secret...

      He sat there silently as he got his hair and makeup done while zoning out from the others, talking, making noise, doing other random things in the background. He discreetly ran his fingertips over his stomach, almost telling it that it wouldn't be too much longer, until he would feel better...

**(Meanwhile...)**

      "So, it won't be much longer until it starts then, huh?" Namjoon asked one of the managers while Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin were jamming out to some random song they had on their playlist, their hair and makeup already finished with. Yoongi currently sat in the chair now, lazily scrolling through his phone to not fall asleep again. One of the noona's was currently styling his platinum blonde hair. Jungkook had to admit that the blonde looked really nice on his hyung. Not many people can pull off hair that bright and Yoongi did it with his "swag" Jungkook chuckled at the thought in his head before a wave of desperation hit him, causing him to cross his legs. However, Namjoon had just finished talking with the person he was talking to and Jungkook immediately uncrossed his legs and sat down on the couch. Namjoon gave him a confused look but brushed it off as one of the other noona's called his name and he walked over to the chair, almost falling on his face on the way there.

      "Jungkook-ah." The voice of Jin startled the young maknae, causing another wave of desperation to hit the poor boy. "Nee, hyung?" Jungkook asked, looking at his hyung. "Are you okay?" Jin asked and Jungkook debated telling him but he knew that he couldn't lie to Jin. "I...really have to pee hyung. I forgot to go before we left. I was okay while I was sleeping but now I really have to go." He admitted and Jin nodded before he looked at Yoongi and Namjoon. Yoongi was almost done while Namjoon was just getting started. "Well, if you hurry, you can..."

"Jungkook-ah."

      One of the noona's call interrupted Jin's thoughts. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait." He said and Jungkook sighed, knowing that this was the truth. Ignoring the desperation he felt, he went to the chair and sat down, noticing the extremely small wetness he felt as his body went back to the position it was in before, pushing on his bladder. Without anyone noticing, he gently slipped his hands between his legs and gave his cock a squeeze, taking off some of the pressure. Letting out a sigh, he allowed himself to relax just enough so that he could be completely still while the stylist and makeup noona's did their magic.

**(Later...)**

      Oh, did it hurt. He swore that he had never held back this long. Swallowing only made the pain worse as everyone was finally done with hair and makeup. Then, after immediately getting into costume as quick as possible, they went towards the backstage, only...for Jiyong to trip over his own feet from not paying attention to his surroundings and more on his stomach, and crash to the floor.

      "Jiyong!" Seunghyun immediately called out, bending down to help Jiyong back to his feet. "H-Hyung...I can't... it hurts...I-I can't hold back my belch anymore..." He said and the others now knew what was going on. Daesung smiled sympathetically and Seungri offered to help walk Jiyong to the bathroom but Seunghyun immediately shook his head. "No, it's alright. I've dealt with this many times, don't worry. We'll be back before we have to go on stage, okay?" He told the other members and they nodded in agreement before Seunghyun slipped Jiyong's arm around his shoulder, so that Jiyong could walk and focus on rubbing his sore, bloated tummy.

      ' _Shit...this is gonna hurt..._ ' He thought to himself as he walked away from his group members and slowly walked towards the bathroom, hoping that no one was in there before him. This belch was gonna be big and it would certainly embarrass the hell out of Jiyong if someone was in the room and could hear it. However, he pushed that thought aside while Seunghyun opened the door with his unoccupied hand. Yet, he was almost ready to leave the room as he saw the back of a boy who was definitely younger than he was standing at the one of the stalls, trying to relax and calmly take a piss before going back to backstage.

**(On the other side, before Jiyong and Seunghyun went to the bathroom...)**

      "Mmngh..." Kookie groaned as he crossed his legs together, finally getting up from the chair. Everyone was done now, even Jin-hyung, before he immediately felt a wave of desperation hit him. On instinct, he immediately pressed his palm to his cock, squeezing it but that didn't stop the spurt that went into his underwear. Luckily, he was wearing black pants so the stain wouldn't be noticeable. However, it wasn't that difficult to figure out to his other hyungs. They immediately caught on as soon as Kookie stood up. Namjoon, concerned, walked over to the poor boy and supported him, causing Jungkook to jump and another spurt go into his underwear. Shit, he knew why Jimin-hyung liked this now. Sure, it was uncomfortable but damn, that warmth and need of release plus the tug your body gets when you deny yourself...was fuckin' hot if he did say so himself.

      However, Namjoon snapped him out of his thoughts quickly. "Maknae, you okay?" Namjoon asked, noticing his movement. "I...fuck, I really have to pee. I c-can't hold it much longer..." He whimpered and Jimin's cheeks went a soft pinkish color. Namjoon nodded, understanding the situation. "Still?" Jin asked and Kookie nodded again. "Well hurry up Jungkookie. We don't know when they'll call us on." Jimin said, ignoring the sudden pressing need to pull Jungkook onto the couch, press hard on his bladder and have him piss all over him. A silent hiss left his lips as that image appeared in his head but he immediately shrugged it off before Yoongi took initiative and stepped in. "I'll text you and let you know the group ahead of us." Yoongi said and Kookie nodded again before he turned on his heel and started to walk towards the bathrooms.

**(Inside The Bathroom...)**

      Jungkook immediately let out a long, held in sigh as the door to the men's bathroom opened. He walked over towards the urinals and picked the first one he saw. Undoing the zipper on his pants, he pulled his member out from the cock-hole of his boxers and stared taking gentle, deep breaths. " _Just relax, Jungkook and piss._ " Kookie told himself as his hand was now wrapped kinda loosely around his cock. He took a deep breath again, trying to relax his racing heart, before....

_**CCCRRREEEAAAKK.** _

      Kookie froze. " ** _Fuck!_** " He thought as his heart rate picked up again. He looked over and instantly...his cheeks went bright red.

      "C'mon Jiyong. We're here. Try to relax." The voice of T.O.P sunbaenim came from the entrance. Kookie swallowed the saliva in his mouth before he felt his bladder ache. "Hhssshhh." He gave a light hiss before both T.O.P and G-Dragon sunbaenim came into the room. They're eyes met for a few seconds before Kookie looked back down instantly, barely saying "Annyeong sunbaenim."

      "Annyeong." T.O.P's deep voice said back before a low groan came from Jiyong. Jungkook could've sworn he saw his sunbae's cheeks a bright cherry red but he definitely wasn't going to question it. Not in this current situation at least...

      "Jiyong...just relax and move your hand." He said. "B-But...there's someone in here hyung." Jiyong said. "D-Don't worry about me sunbaenim! I'm al-almost done in here!" Kookie said before he could stop himself. "No, don't rush yourself...um...Jungkook-ah, right? From Bangtan Sonyeondan?" T.O.P asked and Kookie nodded saying, "Y-Yes." shakily.

      "This maybe a little weird to say right now, considering the situation, but I liked your song, Coffee. Jiyong and I were singing it on the way here before I fell asleep." T.O.P said and Kookie's face went pink as a smile formed on his lips. "W-Wow. Thank you sunbaenim." He said and T.O.P nodded before Jiyong moved his hand from his stomach. "You ready now?" T.O.P asked him and Jiyong nodded. "Okay. This shouldn't take but more than a few seconds." T.O.P said and Jiyong groaned again. "I know hyung....just hurry. It really fuckin' hurts." Jiyong said and T.O.P nodded before his hand started to massage Jiyong's chest and gently pat his back with the other hand, seeing as Jiyong was now supported by him leaning against Seunghyun's arm/chest area. His lips were still exposed and the thought almost made Jiyong not want to do it at all but he really couldn't wait any longer. This had to come out NOW or it would come out on stage...and ruin his image. He finally gave in, allowing his body to fully relax as his hand began massaging his stomach out of instinct. Seunghyun smiled at this as Jiyong let out small groans whilst doing so, that only made Kookie's face blaze and (annoyingly) his cock harden. He cursed within his mind before the steady hiss of piss hitting porcelain was heard. Kookie sighed in relief, forgetting his surroundings, while his aching bladder emptied before...

_**UUUURRRRRRPPPPP.** _

      "Whew..." Jiyong sighed as T.O.P **(and Kookie)** stared at him surprise. "Damn, that was big." T.O.P said and Jiyong blushed before hitting his hyung on the shoulder playfully. "Sh-shut up hyung." He said before T.O.P let out a short laugh. "It almost resembled mine on that drama I did." He said and Jiyong's **(and Kookie's)** face only turned brighter. "Seriously hyung, enough!" Jiyong said and T.O.P's laughter finally died down. "Alright, let's get out of here now Jiyong and let him have his peace." T.O.P said, motioning towards Kookie. Kookie wanted to tell them it was alright but he was stuck in time due to his mind replaying the sexiest thing his idol could EVER do in front of him. He cursed within his mind again as his piss stream finally faltered into a few drops and then nothing at all. Once he did that, he was greeted with nothing but silence as both Jiyong and T.O.P had left while he was lost in thought.

      However, he still checked both sides of the bathroom before yelling out **(VERY loudly mind you...)**

**"FUCK!"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Later...)**

      "Yah! Jungkook-ah, you were ALMOST late!" Jin scolded once Kookie came back. "HOW long does it take to piss?!?" Hoseok asked and Kookie laughed nervously. "S-Sorry hyung, I kinda...had to shit too." He said and Jin immediately smacked him on the arm. "Ah, hyung!" He yelled. "No cursing maknae!" Jin scolded and the others laughed before Jin scolded them too. However, while they were being scolded, Yoongi pulled Kookie aside and said, "That's a bunch of bullshit if I'd ever heard one."

      "Hyung?" Kookie asked. "What's the real reason, Jungkookie? I don't believe that bullshit lie you just told." He said and Kookie coughed suddenly, causing Yoongi to pat his back reassuringly. Doing that, made Kookie's cheeks go red as the flashback of a few minutes ago reappeared in his mind. He swallowed nervously before Yoongi said, "You ran into G-Dragon-subaenim didn't you?"

      "Y-Yeah I did." Kookie admitted. "What did he do that's making you blush so hard?" Yoongi asked and Kookie swallowed as his mind replayed that scene for the thousandth time. However, thinking about it, still made his cock twitch to life. He hissed before Yoongi pieced two and two together.

      "He belched didn't he?" Yoongi asked and Kookie nodded. "How loud?" He asked and Kookie felt his cheeks heating up a thousand degrees more. "R-Really loud hyung." He admitted and Yoongi nodded. "And you got really hard so that you had to jerk off as fast as you could in that stall, right?" Yoongi asked and Kookie nodded again. "Wow, you really are something maknae-ah." Yoongi said and Kookie nodded for the third time. Kookie looked up into Yoongi's eyes to see the normal content smile on his hyung's face and once he saw that...he was content. He knew, that smile meant that he would be taken care off once they got home...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a part 2 of this where Jungkook and Yoongi go home and Yoongi "punishes" Jungkook for running late?
> 
> So...yeah. I'm not sure what else to say here so I'll just end it with, be sure to leave a comment and feel free to leave any suggestions for me in the comment section. Thank you! Saranghe and hwaiting!!! :)


End file.
